1. Technical Field
This application relates to comparative analysis. In particular, this application relates to rating services and capabilities delivered by a company to its customers.
2. Related Art
The growing global economy has contributed to increased competition in almost every aspect of the marketplace. With the rise in competition, companies seek increasingly reliable and informative comparisons with its competitors in order to differentiate themselves from the competition and attract business. However, providing such comparisons is a difficult endeavor.
Within and across industries, companies offer a multitude of services and capabilities to their customers. Simple consideration of which company offers more or less services and capabilities may not provide a company with enough useful information to determine where it can improve, or where it stands out above the competition. Furthermore, some services may be of greater value to the customer than others, and many other intricate evaluation details, such as how to score capabilities, influence how to provide a meaningful comparison.
Therefore, a need exists to address the problems noted above and others previously experienced.